


My One True Masterpiece

by carebearos



Category: D.N. Angel
Genre: Before Krad/Kokuyoku happened, Childhood, Family Feels, Fan Comics, Fanart, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Rio's POV, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:34:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 83
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24764737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carebearos/pseuds/carebearos
Summary: In which Rio realizes the true power of her one true masterpiece.
Kudos: 7





	My One True Masterpiece

**Author's Note:**

> I'm in some sort of hiatus because my workload has been pretty unforgiving lol so I'm just importing works I previously published via Tumblr. This is based on the Baku chapter vision of Satoshi *SPOILER*
> 
> where he was drawing something and his Mom praises him for it. So I'd like to think that at some point, he had something close to a happy childhood where he made art with Rio.

“There are days

when the voice haunts me…

Even though I’m not supposed to hear him.”

“And sometimes, when I look at you…”

“He makes me see _him_ instead.”

“And I can’t bear to think that one day, you’ll hear him too.

I can’t imagine what sort of lies he’d tell…”

“But…”

“…whatever the voice in my head might say…”

“You always have a way of reminding me…”

“…that the one true masterpiece who owns my heart…”

“…has the power to silence demons.”


End file.
